Konoha High School
by Error659
Summary: This is a short story of Konoha High! Now enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

A groaning voice came under the blanket. "Ah shut up!" A pillow went flying towards the alarm clock. Knocking the alarm to the floor the person decided to take a small nap.

An hour later the blanket was tossed to the floor and the scared person jump out of bed to see the time. "Shit I over slept! I'm late!" Running towards the closet this person grabbed some clothes and ran towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later the bathroom door crashed open and off the person went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Tsk figures…..I forgot I do my own breakfast…." A frown came to this person's face. Then this person decided to walk to school.

 **Mysterious Guy (POV)**

"Ummm let's see what class do I have?" looking at the piece of paper it read "Kakashi Hatake? Room 213? Humm? I have to think of an excuse for getting here late. Oh well.." While walking on the hallway he started to look for the room number. When he finally found it a sigh came out from him. A minute later he opened the door.

 **Blonde Boy (POV)**

The door opened and all eyes went directly towards that person. He had a black sweater on with some black jeans. The hoodie was covering his face. He slowly entered. Then everyone gave out big sighs of relief.

"For a moment I thought it was Kakashi Sensei." The blonde boy said while looking at the black haired guy.

"Yeah me too." He responded.

"Hey you!? Are you looking for Kakashi Sensei?" shouted out the blonde hair boy.

 **Mysterious Guy (POV)**

I looked up to face him. I stood there in shock. _What the hell? Wait my eyes are playing tricks on me right?_ "Umm? Not really I was just looking for this class since I'm new here." I looked down while saying that in order for my face to not be seen.

"What you're a new student and Kakashi isn't even here yet?! Ah that Baka!" he said while walking towards me.

 _Shit shit! This is weird! Ah fuck my life! What do I do?_ "Oh really? Did he even showed up at all?" I said trying to sound as calm has possible. "Nope not really? Hey why don't you remove that hoodie looking at you makes me feel hot. It's irritating its like looking at another Shino." The blond said that while pointing at a guy with a greenish jacket, his hoodie covering his face while he wore some dark glasses.

"It's ok I don't want to. Either ways since he isn't here I'm taking off." I was going to my original cool self and decided to walk out.

"Hey! Wait! What's your name?" he asked.

In a cold voice I said "It's none of your business."

"Oh! come on don't be like that! Hey by the way I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Nice meeting you!" he said sounding pleasant. I turned around and saw his had extended has in if he wanted me to shake it. I looked at it without emotion. Then slowly I took his hand. He hand shakes it and then he dragged me to the group that was sitting together.

"Oy! Naruto! You shouldn't suppose to be dragging people around." Replied the black haired boy.

"Shut up Baaaakaaaa! I'm going to introduce everyone gesh! Hey! None of your business guy!" Naruto turned and looked at me. My gaze was still fixed on the floor then he said, "Alright listen carefully. This Baka here is Sasuke, the pink haired girl is Sakura, the guy with the pony tail is Shikamaru, the one eating chips is Choji, the blond is Ino, the one with clear eyes is Hinata, this guy with markings on his face is Kiba, and the one I mentioned before is Shino. For now this is all of us but I'll introduce you to the others during lunch ok?" he was smiling like an idiot but I didn't mind.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said sounding a bit annoyed. "Well I'm going to take off now."

"Hey why the hurry? Why not stay and talk for a bit and get to now each other?" Ino said sounding a bit curious.

"Well. I would love too but..-" I was cut thru mid sentence.

"Hey we're up here you know? Could you stop staring at the ground for a sec?" Sakura said.

"Yeah come on! Stop being so gloomy and show your face?!" Naruto said.

He reached and grabbed me from behind then said "Kiba now!"

Kiba removed my hoodie. My face was still looking downwards.

Ino hold my chin lightly and forcefully pushed it up to face everyone.

The girls gasped. While the guys stood there dumbfounded. Until a voice was heard.

"Holy shit!" Kiba said while sounding shock!

"What?! What?!" said Naruto sounding curious. "Hey come on I don't think this guy is that bad looking." He said while walking in front of me to see my face. He then stood there in shock. No words came out then he said "What the fuck?! Wait? This is a joke right?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's (P.O.V)**

"What the fuck?! Wait? This is a joke right?!" I stuttered a bit.

"Che!" he rudely smacked Ino's hand away from his face.

"H-hey!" Ino screeched a moment later after realizing what just happened.  
"Hey? Who are you? Did you know I was here? Was it that the reason why you covered your face?" My voice was filling with curiosity.

"Ba-ka! How will I know you even existed? I just found out after entering this classroom." His voice was sounding a bit aggravated.

"No… Ummm I just thought I mean….." My words wouldn't come out from the sudden shock.

"Ah Hinata! Get a grip of yourself!" Sakura yelled at her friend while furiously shaking the living out of her.

"Ino! Lets take Hinata-Chan to the nurse hurry!" Sakura demanded while Ino finally understood the situation she grabbed Hinata by her legs while Sakura from her arms and yanked her away to the infirmary office.

"This is annoying…" he mumbled something else but I couldn't hear him. He covered his head and face with the hoodie and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted back and reached to his shoulders grabbing him I forcedly turn him around. Worst mistake ever. I felt a solid punch on my face making me stagger backwards a bit.

"Owww! What the hell you don't have to be a jerk about it!" I yelled at him.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Kiba in a worried but angered tone.

"Oy! I don't give shits on who you are but no one is allowed to punch Naruto but us!" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Oh?! Really? Is that so?" He sounded as in saying, _you want to try me?_

He closed his fist and once again it went flying.

 **Mysterious Guy (P.O.V)**

My fist went flying aiming straight at Sasuke.

*Smack*

To my surprise I wasn't able to hit Sasuke but something else.

My hand was stopped by some weird adult standing in between each other.

"Enough!" he demanded in a cold tone.

"What's this whole ruckus about?" He asked.

"Che!" I tsked back at him.

"Kakashi–Sensie! This guy just randomly hit me! All I was doing was asking some questions!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi turned to face that voice. He saw Naruto. Then his face went back towards me and again back at him. "Ugh. Great another Naruto… Just what I ever wished for.." he mumbled making it clear to be heard.

"Oy! That's not funny sensei! And like I said before this idiot punched my face!"

"Is that so?" he said

"Let go of me…" I said in a hushed but angered tone.

"What? I didn't quiet catch that?" Sensie said sounding a bit annoyed.

"I said let go of me…" this time my voice was sounding a bit dangerous and yet demanding.

Kakashi let go of me after he heard my blood thirst tone.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Menma." I growled back again.

"Interesting… Since you were making a ruckus. I will now introduce to your new partner! Naruto!"

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled at sensei.

"Hold up! You're not going to do anything after he almost hit me?" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

I stared at him and said "Stop being a little bitch."

"A what?!" he said now getting mad

"You heard me a little Bit-" I was interrupted by a sharp ringing noise in my head. The ringing was getting louder and painful.

I hold my head trying to comfort myself to make the pain go away. But my last painful words I said were "Ugh" after I collapsed to the floor.

 **Naruto's (P.O.V)**

"He fainted? That's odd?"

"Serves him right!" said Kiba.

"Sigh how troublesome." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"I'm not taking him to the nurse's office" Sasuke said while avoiding eye contact.  
 _Crunch Crunch!_ "Well that was entertaining!" Choji followed up while eating a handful of his chips.

"Yes really entertaining." Said Shino. Then he immediately looked away and put a book on his face.

Sigh. "Naruto and Kiba take him to the nurse's office."

"What?!" both Kiba and I synced together at that respond of Kakashi's.

"No not at all! I'm not taking this jerk!" I exclaimed.

"Me either!" Kiba said sounding a bit in disbelief.

"Well I'm guessing someone will be staying in detention with Menma for a whole week." His voice was annoyingly teasing us.

"Fine! Fine!" I said while putting my arm under Menma's armpit and Kiba followed up next.

"Shikamaru. Make sure they take him to the nurse's office." Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and he nodded and said "What a drag."

All four of us went directly to the nurses's office.

"I wonder why he fainted? Even though he was being a jerk." I said.

"Well he was an ass. I'll admit to that." Kiba said in an angered tone.

"Hey give that guy a rest. I bet he was has shocked as we were. Or because you kept on bugging him. Even I would get annoyed if you kept pestering me." Shikamaru said in a really bored voice.

"Yeah but still. I wanted answers. I'm you know curious and I couldn't stop."

Shikamaru raised his left eyebrow then said, "Well have you thought that maybe he didn't even had the answers either?"

Naruto stop midway. "I think I'm the one who has to apologize huh?"

"Oh hell no! You don't need to apologize! That ass punched your face! He could of nicely said, "I don't got the answers leave me alone." or something!" Kiba's voice was getting a bit loud due to his irritation.

"Hey quiet down you're getting to loud Kiba." Shikamaru scolded him.

"Fine. Gesh." Kiba said while making a pouting face and turning away.

"Well we are finally here." I said

Shikamaru opened the door and we all entered. There was a messy desk with no nurse around. Only four beds and one was covered with the curtain.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" I shouted to make sure if there was someone.

"Seems it's empty. Let's lay him down in that bed over there then close the curtain around him." Shikamaru sounded a bit demanding.

We laid him down then closed the curtain.

"Weird where's the girls? Shouldn't they be here?" Kiba asked sounding a bit curious.

"Maybe Hinata is in that other bed over there!" I said while I walked next to Menma's bed. I opened the curtain and to my surprise there was no one there.

"Huh? Weird I thought Hinata was supposed to be here….Oh well! Let's go then!" I said with a confused face following up with a smile.

"Yeah let's go before Kakashi-Sensei gets impatient and gives us extra work for getting a bit late." Shikamaru said while scratching his head.

"Ok!" Kiba said.

We all left and decided to run back to class.

 **Menma's (P.O.V)**

"Ugh…." My head was spinning. It felt like if my brain was about to burst out from my skull. I really hated this feeling and I know what caused it.

"Hehe." A small annoying chuckle came behind the curtain.

This small laughter annoyed me the most since I already recognized it.

"So your finally awake 9." Said the voice sounding as fake as ever.

"Don't fucking call me that." I scowled back.

"Yare yare 9-Chan is getting mad. Hehehe I like that."

"Don't fucking mess with me!" I screamed back and opened the curtain in full speed but failed. I fell off the bed since I was still in pain.

"Hahahahahahahhahaha!Oh my! Are you kidding me! Hahahahhaa you're so pathetic!"

I looked up and was barely able to see the figure. My head was aching, burning up and I was seeing everything in a blur.

Smack! I felt a shoe hit my face. This bastard was steeping on me.

"Come on 9-chan get up! Get up you useless piece of shit!" The shoe was stepping harder on me then right after that I felt kicks all over my body. I tried to grab the foot that was kicking me but felt the other foot step on my hand.

"Ughhh! Get off me!" I screeched.

*Crack Crack*

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain as this person broke two of my fingers.

I could see a devilish grin on that person's face.

"Hehehehe I love this face you're putting! Show me more!" the person screamed in satisfaction while putting more pressure on my broken fingers.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled and tried to get up.

Thud! That was last sound I heard right after I blacked out again.


End file.
